Computerized vocational training
The importance of computer has been widely recognized as a means to improve efficiency in business, government and formal education, but its application in vocational training is not fully appreciated. Rates of learning on computer are four to ten times faster than they are in classroom setting and learning retention is likely to be much higher. This is true for both academic as well as vocational or skill-based subjects. Computers offer several advantages for rapid and effective learning. In computerized learning, #'Multimedia' – Computerized courses combine written, spoken, graphic, animated and motion picture imagery to communicate concepts and illustrate applications that cannot be done in a classroom setting. #'Interaction' – Students can interact with the training program at every moment to obtain more information, qualify their understanding and test their knowledge. #'Immediate Feedback' – Computerized training has the additional advantage that it can provide immediate feedback to each student at every step of the learning process, which live classroom teaching cannot do. #'Paced Learning'– Students proceed at their own pace according to their own capacity, so it is never too fast for comprehension or too slow to hold their interest.For many types of vocational skills, computerized training also offers specific advantages over the live delivery of skills in a classroom. #'Eliminates need for teacher training' – Computerized courses ensure that the highest quality of knowledge and presentation are available equally to all students, whereas teaching standards in existing vocational institutions vary enormously. #'Response to changing skill needs' – Computerized courses can be rapidly modified or replaced in response to changing needs in the employment market, whereas classroom courses are difficult to change, since it involves changing of textbooks and retraining of instructors, so they tend to remain the same for many years. #'Uniform testing' – Computerized courses also make possible uniform testing and evaluation by the computer software itself purely on objective criteria. While is some instances, computerized training will need to be supplemented with hands-on training or apprenticeship experience, the need will actually be far less than expected. Computerized simulation has been proven an effective training tool even for learning complex vocational skills such as flying an aircraft or handling sophisticated military equipment. If pilots can learn to fly by computer, then just about any skill can be imparted in this way. Computerized vocational training centers can be set up in every country offering training courses on a wide range of occupational skills. Computerized Vocational Courses The following is an illustrative list of course. The actual number and variety could be ten times greater. Commercial #Book-keeper #Shop clerk #Store manager #Sales training #Sales manager #Telemarketing phone skills #Customer service phone skills #Advertising agent #Marketing manager #Receptionist #Purchasing & Store Keeping Education #Teacher presentation & communication skills #Teaching assistant #School manager/administrator #Library & information management Tourism #Travel agent #Food service manager #Hotel manager #Housekeeping supervisor #Laundry supervisor #Dry cleaning operator/ supervisor Media #Reporter – print & electronic #Subeditor – print & electronic #Image processing (scanning) #Still & motion photography #Photographic processing & touch-up #Video editing #Film making Language & Computer #Computer operator #Internet researcher #Secretary/Stenographer #English pronunciation #Spelling & grammar Agriculture #Farm managers #Water management #Soil lab technician #Crop management – each major field, cash & plantation crop #Pest control #Composting #Pump maintenance & repair #Tractor maintenance & repair #Organic farming Environment #Rainwater harvesting #Pollution control #Water conservation #Bio-gas production #Bio-mass energy Health #Health Worker #Child Care & Nutrition #Nutritionist/dietician #Pharmaceutical medical representatives #Pharmacists #Dental assistant #Medical secretary/assistant #Med lab assistant Legal & Financial #Insurance agent #Law clerk/secretary #Accountant Industrial #Quality manager #Safety manager #Environmental manager Transport #Traffic rules for drivers #Traffic policing skills #Safe driving for car, lorry & bus drivers #Car, bus & lorry mechanics #2 & 3 wheeler mechanic #Bicycle mechanic Technical #Electrical maintenance & repair #AC maintenance & repair #Xerox maintenance & repair #Electrical appliance repair #Home appliance repair #Computer repair Design #Graphic design #Interior design #Landscape design #Textile design #Furniture design #Florist & floral design http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif | View Stats Category:Employment Category:Jobs for All Project